Skye/Appearances
Skye appears in every episode. Skye was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups Make a Splash (with Zuma) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe (with Zuma) *Pups on Ice (with Chase) *Pups and the Ghost Pirate (with Zuma and Marshall) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups Get a Rubble (with Chase) *Pup-Tacular (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Goodway (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Hoedown (with Chase) *Pups Save Alex (with Marshall) *Pups Save a School Day (with Chase) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (with all) *Pups Save Ryder's Robot (with Rocky) *Pups Go All Monkey (with Chase) *Pups and the Beanstalk (with all) *Pups Save the Turbots (with Zuma) *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie (with Zuma) *Pups Save Ryder (with Chase and Rocky) *Pups Great Race (with all) *Pups Save a Flying Frog (with Chase and Marshall) *The New Pup (with Chase) *Pups Jungle Trouble (with Chase) *Pups Save a Basketball Game (with all) *Pups Save an Ace (with Chase and Rocky) *Pups Save a Wedding (with all) *Pups Save the Parrot (with Chase and Marshall) *Pups Save the Queen Bee (with Marshall and Rocky) *Pups Save a Mer-Pup (with all) *Pups Save an Elephant Family (with Marshall) *Pups Save a Friend (with Chase) *Pups Save a Stowaway (with Chase) *Pups Save the Fireworks (with Chase and Marshall) *Pups Save Walinda (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Pizza (with Chase and Rocky) *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (with Rubble, called for a second emergency with all) *Pups Find a Genie (with Rubble and Rocky) *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker (with Marshall and Zuma) *Pups Save the PAW Patroller (with Chase) *Air Pups (with all) *Pups Save Friendship Day (with all) *Pups Save Apollo (with Rocky and Rubble) *Pups Save the Hippos (with Chase, Rubble, Rocky and Marshall) *Pups Save Daring Danny X (with Chase) *Pups in a Fix (with Rocky and Zuma) *Pups Save Old Trusty (with Rubble) *Pups Save a Pony (with Chase) *All Star Pups! (called for a second emergency with Everest) *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (called for a second emergency with all) Skye was called in for backup in the following episodes: *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save the Polar Bears *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus Skye has been first called with: *Marshall (10 times) *Rubble (5 times) *Chase (20 times) *Rocky (9 times) *Zuma (9 times) *Everest (2 times) *Tracker (0 times) *All (11 times) *Solo (0 times) Category:Appearances Category:Protagonist Appearances Category:Dog Appearances